Numb
by Baka of the Funk
Summary: Yuki knew rejection better than most people. He remembers well the day he reached out for his brother, to be brushed away as though he did not exist, and it'd take a long time to forget his own mother trading him for wealth and status. YukixMachi, sorta


**My first Fruits Basket fic... though the second posted? It gets slightly sucky near the end, sorry. It's slightly rushed too, but hopefully not too bad. Goes to show that I should stick with 'WTF humour'.**

* * *

Yuki knew rejection better than most people. He remembers well the day he reached out for his brother, to be brushed away as though he did not exist, and it would take a long time to forget his own mother trading him for wealth and status. Storming out of his cousin's house, tears in his eyes, he admits to himself that it was only a matter of time until Tohru chose that baka neko over him.

_A warm day, a gentle breeze. Yuki sits upon an upturned plantpot at his 'Secret Base', relaxing as he usually does on a Sunday morning. He looks up to the sky, squinting at the brightness. Birds fly overhead as storm clouds loom over the horizon. Lowering his gaze, he notices that the strawberries he planted for Tohru are ripe. He rises and makes his way home through the woods. _

_"Honda-san!" he calls, sliding the door open. No answer. Not bothering to remove his shoes - Shigure wouldn't mind anyway - he enters the house to look for his housemate. He reaches the kitchen and slides the door open, to find Tohru and Kyo kissing passionately. Neither teen notices him before he slams the door shut and runs out of the house, tears betraying him. _

He ran through the woods, past Shigure, who didn't have time to stop him before Yuki had ran past his Secret Base and out of sight. Once he reached the main road, he slowed his pace to a brisk walk. He needed to think. He needed a place to Base was his and Tohru's place, he needed to be alone. _His and Tohru's._ He doubted it could ever be the same between them again. _How _could it be the same? The knowledge that she loves somebody else - whether or not it is Kyo - and not him feels like a heavy weight on his heart, threatening to destroy him, their friendship. Is it possible to look at her face and not be reminded that there is no chance of being with her anymore?

Without realising, he had wandered onto a busy street. What better way to be alone is there than being surrounded by people? When surrounded by people who don't know, much less care, about you, it's easier to be alone. In a crowded place, screw the curse, it's harder to be noticed than somewhere quiet, with less people. Maybe his solidarity is the reason people are drawn to him? Tohru was different - before, though they were in the same class, they didn't interact much, if at all. If it wasn't for the fact they lived together, Yuki doubts they would have ever talked to each other at all.

"Yuki?" a familiar voice calls to him. Turning around, he sees Machi Kuragi, her hand tugging on his sleeve, looking up at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You've been crying. Do you want to find somewhere to sit down?" Her eyes show genuine worry.

"Its nothing." Yuki has no idea why he lies to her, perhaps to avoid the reality of losing his first and only love.

"But it is." Her hand falls, as does her gaze. There is a moments pause which even seems to affect the world around the two, before she grabs his shirt and proceeds to drag him down the street, stopping at a fairly busy cafe. She guides him to a small table near the back of the room and pulls out a chair.

"Sit." There is a firmness in her voice that makes him oblige. Machi sits on the other chair and sighs. "Don't even think about saying you're fine, because I can tell you're not. If you want to leave, go ahead, but you'd be sad _and _alone."

"I... walked in on the girl I love kissing my cousin. She was the first person I opened up to, the first person to accept me for who I am. She showed me that warm people, true family, exists. I love her so much... But I want her to be happy too... I can't believe I'm acting so childishly. I don't know what to do... What I _can _do..." More tears fall. He wipes his eyes on the fabric of his sleeve, not caring about the fabric. An awkward pause follows before Machi speaks.

"You could... You could be happy for her. I can tell that she cares about you, and values your friendship. Does your friendship make you happy too?" Yuki nods hesitantly, his face still partially hidden. "I know it hurts, but it'll get better in time. You won't be alone - she will still care, and so will I. The same goes for Kakeru and Kimi."

"Thank you." Yuki can't think of anything more to say. He stands, ready to return home. Machi mirrors the action and they walk out of the cafe, having not ordered anything.

As they turn to part separate ways, Machi squeezes the older boy's hand and gives him a reassuring smile before walking away. A ghost of a smile plays briefly on Yuki's lips as he turns to walk away, the pressure on his heart having weakened, however slightly.

Walking through the woods is peaceful. The sound of the wind rustling through the trees, the crunching of twigs beneath feet, the dancing sunlight upon the ground has a relaxing effect, which will usually disappear once reaching the house of Shigure Sohma. Yuki passes the Secret Base, the house in sight, when a figure jumps in front of him, stopping him in his path.

"Yuki-kun! Are you alright? Shigure-san told us that you'd run away, upset." The frantic face of Tohru stares at his.

"I'll be fine." He smiles weakly, still numb. At least he'll never be alone.

* * *

**Wow... I wrote that? -Faaaaiiil- -dies- -revives- -takes another look at story- -dies again-**

**Well, that was pointless.**

**Random: I poke badgers with spoons (gomen, had to do that. I nearly got a t-shirt with that on, but I gots me a Gaara t-shirt instead, so either way... XD)**


End file.
